A Silent Understanding
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Post 'Diamond Dogs'. In every partnership there are boundaries which both sides must keep too - it's just finding those boundaries which is the problem...


**A Silent Understanding**

**Disclaimer:** For the last time - I do not own these guys. If I did Barek would have never have left the show...

**Summary:** Post ep for 'Diamond Dogs'. In every partnership there are boundries which both sides must keep too - it's just finding those boundries which is hard...

**Author's Note:** So I was talking to Podie1 and the episode Diamond Dogs came up. Now I owe it to that episode because without I would have never have truly fallen in love with the partnership which is Barek and Logan. So enjoy!

* * *

She felt guilty of course.

She shouldn't of gone there, she should have held back - why the hell had she gone there?

She remembered his glance over at her, so clearly, the pure look of betrayal and hidden deep seeded anger. It had been unnerving, he had been so pissed. But he had still played along, just so that they could get their conviction - he played along just so he didn't have to move back to Staten Island. And for that she felt guilty.

Carolyn knew that in every partnership that there were boundaries. Every partnership was different. Some were like siblings or best friends, others like lovers, and some were strictly business. It all depended on the people within the partnership and the cases they dealt with.

For example, Alex and Goren - they were best friends; they trusted each other so well and knew exactly where to toe the line. They weren't siblings though...that was obvious.

It always takes a while though to find that boundary though - it always does. Carolyn knew from her own partnerships, from before she had been a Fed, and from observing her fellow cops that it could take a few cases before they really gelled together (though sometimes they didn't gel at all).

But after working alone for about three years she had forgotten about that. Forgotten about that hidden and silent understanding between partners. Sure it had been their first case so she didn't really know the line, but tact was always the key arsenal on a first case. You weren't supposed to say anything that could cause friction - just do the job at hand.

She wanted to blame it on being a Fed. She had been so lonely working with them, it had been her first time going solo and it had been unnerving. Suddenly she hadn't had anyone to back her up, to reassure her, to share personal jokes with...

That had been the reason she had left the FBI - she wanted her old life back. Except she couldn't get it. After working alone for two years, she'd alienated herself from others almost. She had gotten used to it just being all on her, and she liked it. It meant she didn't need to worry about someone else's reactions and feelings, and that she could separate herself more from her work when it came to home time.

So when she had agreed to start working with a partner again, all those unspoken rules had been at the back of her mind. And only after she broke one, had she realised.

But she couldn't dwell on that. She knew Mike was probably not going to ask for a new partner since that might make Deakins send him back to Staten Island. And she as hell wasn't since that would definitely get him sent back there. So she was going to apologise and pray that he forgave her.

So when she walked into the bullpen that morning she was slightly worried when she didn't see Logan behind the pillar. Biting her lip, she headed over to Alex and Goren.

Goren gave his usual non-committal hello, busy pouring himself over a case, whilst Alex greeted her friend with enthusiasm, offering a Skittle.

"No thanks," said Carolyn, glancing around she asked softly, "You know where Logan is?"

"Nope," replied Alex, chewing on a Skittle in thought.

"He's in the interview room," grunted Goren, "He's been in there since..." he looked up at a clock, "...for about half an hour now - just pacing,"

Carolyn frowned...shit...

"Thanks," she said, walking briskly over to her partner. She entered the room, to find him just sitting there, a small box in black paper on the table in front of him. As she came in, he looked up at her.

"Oh...it's you,"

Her stomach twisted.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday. It was completely wrong of me and I shouldn't of crossed that line..." blurted out Carolyn. He held up his hand, gesturing for her to stop. Getting to his feet he crossed the room, standing just inches away from her.

"Just warn me next time..." he said softly.

Her heart fluttered.

"Sure..."

He grinned, and grabbed the box, thrusting it into her hands. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "What's this?"

"Can't a guy buy his girl a gift?" he said, with a huge grin.

She didn't like the way he said that - or the way he looked as he said it.

"What -"

He hushed her, titling his head slightly, his hazel eyes meeting hers, a gentle smile playing on his lips, "Just enjoy it - okay?"

And then he left.

She stood there for a moment, confused on what had just transpired. She had expected him to yell at her, to be angry...but he wasn't...

Eyeing the 'gift' carefully, she began to unwrap it.

It was a brand new Motorola.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Motorola is a phone...in case ya didn't know...


End file.
